An inkjet printing apparatus known in the art prints images on a printing medium, such as paper, by ejecting ink droplets onto the printing medium from nozzle rows formed in a print head while scanning the print head in a direction orthogonal to the nozzle rows.
This type of printing apparatus prints images in units of bands. Each band is formed in a different scan of the print head. Sometimes a light or dark streak, a problem known as banding, is produced at the border of two neighboring bands.
To resolve this issue, a technology was proposed to modify the widths of the bands when it is determined that an object (text or an image) overlaps a border between bands. The widths of the bands are modified so that the object does not overlap a border.